


We'll get through it, together

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Kissing, Excessive Drinking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Alex is too jealous for his own good. Good thing Ryland doesn't seem to mind to much.





	We'll get through it, together

They were all hanging out at the apartment, handing out high fives and hugs from just winning another match.

"Ryland that was amazing!" Alex overheard Ash say with a chuckle. He tried to focus on his conversation with Sam, but he didn't miss the way Ryland smiled at her in return.

He laughed. "It was nothing, the way you used your ult though, now that was amazing." Ash smirks and Alex feels his gut twist.

Alex interrupts Sam as she's talking about strategies or something. "You know what we need to celebrate?" He says loud enough for everyone to hear. "Donuts!! I'll go get some,"

The team was about to stop him but he grabs his car keys and is out the door before they could bat an eye. "Uh." Lorenzo says with I look.

Ryland grimaces. Alex hops into his beat up, rusted, red car and heads straight for his favorite bar, not even thinking twice about his donut excuse.

Once he pulls in he gets out, almost slamming his door. He locks the car and walks inside. He sits down and looks at the bartender, incredibly thankful that it isn't the guy Ash is seeing. He really couldn't afford another fucked up drink.

"Scotch on the rocks please," He asked quietly. "You got it." The bartender replies cleaning some glasses. The man finally hands him a drink and Alex practically takes it as a shot. The bartender's eyes widen just slightly.

"You okay man?" Alex sets the half empty drink down. "I will once I'm hammered." He says with a laugh.

Three drinks later he's struggling to keep his eyes focused, his head spinning, he can only think about one thing, the thing he's so desperately trying to forget. "Alright that's enough" Speak of the devil.

Alex turns to Rylands voice, not knowing whether to be relieved or upset. "Come on buddy," he places some cash on the table and grabs more than tipsy Alex by the arms. "Lets go home, does that sound good?" Alex looks up at him. "Will A-ash be there?" Ryland stops for a second but quickly gains composure. "N-no, she went home, so did the rest of the team."

Alex nods and gets up. Hesitating before letting Ryland hold his hand to guide him to the car. Unfortunately for Alex, Ryland doesn't miss how his cheeks color just a bit as they hold hands. 

They walk over to Alex's passenger door, Ryland opening it for him, helping him into the seat. He lets go of Alex's hand and moves quickly to the other side of the car, hopping in and starting the car.

They take off and Ryland can't stop thinking about how Alex is looking down and slowly rubbing the hand he held the whole car ride. A frown etched deep into the older man's facial features, however the bit of color still there.

Rylands holds back a sigh, not knowing what to do with these stupid mixed signals.

Once they pull into the driveway of their apartment. Alex practically shoots out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and quickly makes his way back to their place. Ryland turns off the car and follows.

He sees Alex already grabbing a beer from the fridge. Ryland snatches the it. "I think you've had enough" He puts is back it the fridge.

However, the older man doesn't even bat an eye before going to his weed stash. "Alex, I think you should take a break."

Alex looks up at the man with disbelief, usually he gives up by now, saying that Alex is a grown man that can make his own choices.

But not this time. "W-why do y-yo car'? Ryland stares at him with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean? Of course i care."

Alex scoffs. "R-really? Becaus' last time I checked, y-you onlee care 'bout getting me out of the 'partment and gettin' into A-Ash's pantsss." His voice is slow and tired with alcohol as he slurs. 

Ryland stares at him with wide eyes. He never thought Alex would think that, let alone say it. 

"Lexi-" 

"Don't!" Alex stumbles a little. "D-don't fuckin' do t-that, don' call me cutesy n-names right now." 

Ryland sighs. 

"Alex, I need you to calm down. Come sit on the couch with me." 

Alex scoffs once again. Ryland can feel his patience give out, just a bit. He reminds himself that he needs to stay strong or he'll end up losing this battle.

"W-Why? S-so, so ya can sweep ita underr' the rug?" 

Ryland furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Alex continues.

"L-like ya do wit' evrthythin'? Well trust me Ryland, I've t-tried. So fuckin hard. I've tried to not think 'bout my feelins, tried not t-to think 'bout how ya make me feel. T-tried not t-to think..." 

Alex cuts himself off, tears rolling down his cheeks as he starts gasping for air. 

"T-tried not to think 'bout how you w-will never like me..Y-you onleee like her.." 

Ryland moves closer and wraps his arms around Alex's skinny waist. Alex just stands there and cries into Ryland's shirt,  tears soaking through the fabric and wetting his skin. 

"T-tell me, pleaseee...tell m-me what I got do to make ya love me.." Alex whispers.

Ryland squeezes him harder. Trying to think of the right words. "You don't have to Lex. I already love you." 

Alex sobs harder, trying to push away from Ryland, but even at his best he could never be stronger than Ryland. 

"N-not like t-that, God Ry-" 

Ryland pulls back and kisses him. It was chaste and almost painful from the force, but it was a kiss no less. 

Ryland pulls back and Alex is wide eyed, like a deer in the headlights. Almost completely frozen. 

Ryland rubs up and down Alex's arms, trying to soothe him.

"I do, I want you. Like actually want you, I want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend. I love you. I'm sorry that I never said it back or if I ever made you feel like I wanted you out of my life, because I don't, hell I can't. I can't live without you Lex, I don't even remember what it was like without you, except for the fact that I was miserable every second of it."

Ryland takes a deep breath and continues.

"It's just so hard, so difficult to be open like this, to tell you how I feel. I'm so afraid of you leaving. Every day, in the back of my head, I think about how you might get a real job, quit the team, find a place, and leave. And it scares the shit out of me man. It scares me so much that I have nightmares about something happening to you and I'm not there to protect you. But I want to be, I want to be there with you. I wanna open up and let you in. For you, for me, for us. So, you wanna try? If you're still up for it that is." 

Alex stands there speechless, his mouth agape. He can't the find words that would properly express how he feels, so he just nods vigorously.

He tightly wraps his arms around Ryland's shoulders and burrows his face into his neck. 

Ryland returns the hug. 

"I love you Lexi." 

Alex pulls back and kisses him. He pulls away and cups his face. "I love you too, so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you like this or want more, leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
